powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt12 Ep10: "Undead Extinction"
Chpt12 Ep10: "Undead Extinction" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' At the Bunker, Mary asks Kurt and Hunter to hear her out as she tries to justify working with the British Men of Letters. Kurt asks Mary when she started working with them, and Mary tells them she started since after breaking the duo breaking out of the government prison they were held. And confesses that they were the ones that assigned her on hunting down the yellow-eyed demon, Ramiel. Kurt and Hunter then express their anger in regarding to having another Ranger (Wally) die and Castiel's near-death expeirence upon their encounter with the demon. But Mary insists that she's doing this for them, to not having to risk their lives and killing monsters anymore. And that she’s trying to make up for the many years that she's missed on Hunter. Though Hunter answers back to her that his whole life, she’s been gone. He confronts her about her saying she needed time and space, but really, he thinks she needed space from them. Mary tries to argue that it’s not true. And Hunter asks her to just try to be a real mom for once. Mary tries to protest saying it’s not like that. But Hunter insists and tells her to just get away from him for the moment. She then makes her exit out of the bunker. Three days later, Mr. Ketch and Mary are on a mission together disposing a vampire nest, though Mary seems out of sorts and short-tempered while out on the field. Elsewhere, they head into a newly built gated compound of the British Men of Letters somewhere in the states, Mary goes straight to her own room, looking at the multiple unanswered texts she has sent to Hunter. Ketch, meanwhile, talks to Mick about the last hunt and they discuss how, while it is good that Mary has joined them, that they need to work on getting Hunter and Kurt on board. At the Bunker, Hunter goes through the unanswered texts from his mom, just as Kurt comes in the room and puts his phone away, Kurt points out a case to Hunter about a dead guy in Akron. Hunter chuckles and reads through it, but isn’t sure it's their kind of thing. Kurt tries to tell him to find a case because they should hit on something while they have the spare time. Kurt then tries to get Hunter to talk about what happened since he and Mary last spoken with each other, but Hunter says he doesn’t want to. Kurt tells Hunter he’s going out for a beer run and then he tells Hunter that he’s tired always being a peacemaker, playing the middle. Kurt tells him for once, to pick a side. Kurt leaves, and shortly after, Hunter gets another text from Mary, telling him she needs to see him, and that it’s urgent. Later that day, Hunter drives up to the gated BMoL compound and meets up with Mary. Mary: Thanks for coming. Hunter: What's so urgent? Mary: Hunter, I messed up. I know I messed up. But what the British Men of Letters are doing, this is bigger than us, Hunter. We've got a real shot here. Hunter: Shot at what? Mary: A world without monsters. A world where you and Kurt don't have to be Rangers anymore, where you two can have normal lives. Hunter: I chose this life. Mary: But what if you didn't have to? What if there was a different future for you, for us? That's why I'm doing this. That is what I'm fighting for. I am not trying to recruit you, but you need to know. Things are changing. Please. Just let me show you. (uses her handprint on a panel to open the gates) Inside the buildings of the compound, Hunter is stunned by the array of computers and tech equipment in their main room of the base. Hunter: Wow. Mary: Believe it or not, this is just their temporary base. The Brits talk like they're roughing it. Mick: Hunter Winchester. (to Mary) You didn't tell me your son was stopping by. Mary: Didn't know I had to. Mick: Anyway, welcome. Hunter: Yeah, um, you know, I really dig the whole low-budget Mission Impossible vibe, but I'm gonna head back. Mick: You sure? You're just in time for the briefing. Mary: Mick. Mick: I mean, that is, if you wanna hear how we're gonna exterminate every last vampire in America. Hunter gets a stunned look. Kurt then returns back to the bunker only to find a note that Hunter left to go somewhere. But then someone knocks on the metal door of the entrance. As he opens to see who it is, he is then surprised to see Ketch at the doorstep. Ketch then presents Kurt an expensive Scotch, and offers that they have a drink together. Back at the BMoL HQ, Mick introduces the group in the conference room to Hunter: their BMoL tech and tactician operatives: Pierce Moncrieff, Alton Morehead and Serena Colman. The meeting starts with discussion about vampires in the Midwest and Serena says that when they started there were 241 vampires active across 12 states, and now they’ve killed all but 11. Hunter is astonished by this. Hunter: Wait, what? Seriously? How? Serena: You Power Rangers tend to see vampires as nothing more than bug hunts for you. One gets out of line, you show up, lop off their heads or make them go "ka-boom" and leave under the sunset. For us, we treat them more like terrorists. Alton: throat Uh, vampires may typically hunt alone or in small nests. But scratch the surface, and they're all connected, from the lowest drone all the way up the chain to the top. Hunter: To the Alpha, Dracula. Alton: Mm-hmm. Mick: When we find a nest, we don't just charge in a la John Wayne, guns a-blazing. We wait, we watch. Serena: We determine the size of the nest, its relationships to other vampire groups. Alton: They tend to trade amongst themselves – information, victims. Serena: We're constantly expanding and refining our intelligence. And when we've learned all we can, we go, we assemble our team – Mary: And wipe them out. Serena: Now all the remaining NWR vampires have bunkered up in an abandoned building near Roswell. They think they're safe. Mary: We've got the AVD locked and loaded. Hunter: What's that? Alton: AVD – Anti-Vamp Device. Mick: Tomorrow, we ship out, raid the compound, terminate the colony, and, uh, complete Phase One. Mary: And then we move on to the rest of the countries around the world. By the time that's done, there won't be a single bloodsucker left on Earth. At the remaining vampire nest, the Alpha Vampire, Dracula, makes his appearence and reassures his "children" that they'll get their revenge on the people that wiped out all the other nests in America. Back at the bunker, Kurt and Ketch, on opposite sides of a table, are drinking the Scotch that Ketch brought. Ketch: Mmm. Nice place. Quaint. Cozy. Not much for small talk, are we? Kurt: Nope. Ketch: Well, surely, you have some questions. Why I'm here, for instance. Kurt: You're here to recruit us. You already got Mary playing your game. You want me. And Hunter. Ketch: Well, I don't, but the old lads back in London have taken quite a shine to you. Kurt: Mm. Well, maybe they shouldn't have sent someone in a skirt to try to kill us. Ketch: Yes – Toni. No one predicted she would go rogue. No one but me. I had a sneak peek at what a neurotic, overreaching, time bomb she was. Though, we used to date. Kurt: chuckles Huh. Yeah, I can see that. Ketch: Kurt, I don't give a toss if you sign up. Honestly, I don't care if you live or die. But since we're such jolly good pals now – Kurt; "Pal", huh? Nah, I don't think so. Ketch: Let me just say that the Men of Letters is an excellent fit for someone with our inclinations. Kurt: "Our"? As in you and me? Ketch: You're a killer, Kurt Mendoza, and so am I. And if we go too long without something to track or trap or punch or gut, well, things get a bit ugly. Don't they? The Men of Letters keep me busy. They point me in a direction and bang. Off to the races. It's not a bad life. Speaking of ... (takes one last drink) Mmm. Oh. Now that you've heard what I have to say, places to be, vampires to behead. Kurt: You got a line on vamps? Ketch: I do. Interested? Hours later, Kurt and Ketch arrives at an abandoned building in Roswell, New Mexico. They exits Ketch's SUV Kurt: So what do we got? cellphone beeps – a text reads "Where are you?", then puts it away. Ketch: 10 bloodsuckers, give or take. Kurt: 2 against 10? Yeah, I always get those odds. Ketch: Yeah, the sun'll be down in an hour, so we should move fast. Keep the rats from fleeing the ship. Kurt: (eyeing a large projectile weapon that Ketch takes out) Fancy. (Ketch pulls another and tries to hand it to Kurt). Nah, I got my own toys. (uses his Drago Morpher to morph in his Ranger form) Kurt: Ready? Ketch: Always. They burst through the main entrance with no one guarding the doors. Kurt: Place seems empty. Ketch: Yes. Curious. Back at the BMoL compound, Hunter and Mary walking through the hallways. Mary: Hunter, this is why I asked you to come. Even if you want no part of it, you needed to know. Hunter: So it wasn't a sales pitch? Ha. 'Cause it was a good one. Suddenly outside their compound, one of the guards in the gate gets jumped by someone hiding in the bushes. Back at the vamp nest: Kurt: down the stairs I checked the areas upstairs. This place is a ghost town. You got anything? Ketch: Indeed. out a female vampire from the corner I found her hiding in the basement with some corpses. Female vampire: Let me go! Ketch: [ Chuckles ] Female vampire: [ Growls ] Ketch: Where are your friends? (slaps her) Female vampire: Aah! I don't know! Ketch: [ Grunts ] Where are they? Tell me now. (slaps her a few more times) Kurt: Okay. All right, that's enough! Ketch: Enough? She's a monster. Kurt: I know. Just – let me. (goes over to her) You're gonna need to tell us where your pack are or things are gonna get much worse for you. Female vampire: If I tell you, you'll let me go? Kurt: Sure. Female vampire: Hunting. They went hunting. Ketch: Hunting whom? Female vampire: The hunters. Kurt and Ketch then exchange concerned looks. Back at the BMoL compound, over a dozen of vampires ambushes and kills off the troops standing guard outside the building as they try to force their way inside. Hunter takes charge, telling Mick they need lockdown every entryway. Hunter and Mary goes throughout the halls as they fight off some vamps that have made their way in. As they close off every door inside, where one moment Mary gets jumped by a vamp but Hunter comes in just in time to save his mother. As he prepares to decapitate it with his Titanium Axe, Mary urges to keep it alive for interegation. They manage to tie it up and gathers the remaining people inside the meeting room where they're now trapped in. Pierce: Doors locked? Mary: For now. Alton: The rest, they're spreading out, they're trying to break inside the building. Mick: How'd they find us? How'd they even know who we are? Captive vamp: [ Laughing and taunting everyone] He's back to save us all. Our father. Hunter: Your father? The – the Alpha? Dracula? Serena: No, that's impossible. Our Intel has him in – in Morocco. He's been there for at least a decade. Hunter: Wrong. Kurt and I ran into him years ago already. Captive vampire: You're dead. You're all dead. [ Laughs] Hunter decapitates him with his Titanium Axe. The vamp corse thuds to the ground. Hunter: Your, uh, extermination plan, did it have any contingencies for this? Mick: No. Hunter: [ Chuckles ] Serena: Comm's still out. What if we contact back in home office? If we can get a message to England – Hunter: No, we can't wait for backup. Mary: He's right. This place was not built for defense, and those doors will not hold long. Okay. Hunter: Who here has ever killed anything? [ Everyone else in the room stays silent] Oh great. All right, you guys gotta arm up. Everyone, gather every weapon you got in this room on the table. Blades, guns, ammo... Moments later they've managed to do so but shows to be in short on weapons. Hunter: Is this it? Mick: Yeah. Mary: That's not enough. Mick: Most of our weapons are in the armory down the hall, including the AVD. Mary: We could set it off in the vents. Maximize coverage, use the gas like the bug bomb. Mick: Will that kill the Alpha? Hunter: Kill? Doubt it. Hurt? Maybe. You got anything stronger? Mick and Mary exchange looks. Mary: Where is it? Mick takes out a metal case and places it onto the table. He opens it, and as Hunter gazes upon the item inside, he's stunned when it shows to be...THE COLT. Hunter: [ Exhales sharply and gets an emotional look ] Where'd you get this? Mary: I stole it. From Ramiel. Hunter: But, I saw Lucifer destroy this thing. Mick: Not really. We gained intel that it's been kept in Hell ever since. We've been on the hunt for this thing for many years since it's been created by Samuel Colt. Hunter picks it up and gets more emotional, as it's been the sole object that him and Kurt used to chase in the very beginning while hunting the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. Mick: But it doesn't work. We've got no bullets. Hunter: Right. [ Sniffs and gathers himself] Right, um Okay. We make some, then. Got the recipe off a demon. You're gonna need holy oil, sage, and myrrh. Do you have that here? Mick: Yeah. Hunter: Okay, uh, make a tincture, coat a silver bullet. Use this spell. It'll mimic the original rounds. Mick: And that'll work? Hunter: [ Scoffs ] It better. If not, start praying, 'cause we'll need a miracle. Where's the armory? Mary: I'll take you there. Pierce: I got your backs. Hunter: Okay. Get to work. Keep that door locked when we leave. The trio then stealthy makes their way in the hallways. Mary: This way! The armory's down there. Suddenly, a group of vamps are waiting around the corner and charges towards them. Pierce: Is there another way?! Mary: Back there! Hunter: Go! I got 'em. [ readies his Titanium Axe ] Pierce: Come on, come on, come on! Elsewhere, Kurt and Ketch are on their way back to the BMoL base. Meanwhile, Mary and Pierce have made it inside the armory. Mary: (grabbing the AVD) Got it. (In the meeting room) Mick: Signum est im– imitandum. Signum est imitandum. A bowl containing the Colt bullets and other ingredients activates, now successfully creating new rounds for the Colt. [ Knock on door ] Pierce: It's me! Open the damn door! Alton: What happened? Pierce: It's bad out there. By the door, an arm with claws suddenly bursts through Alton's chest, it's the Alpha, Dracula who has now made his way inside. Pierce: Pretty bad in here, too, huh? Serena: No! Dracula goes to grab her and drains her from her neck and falls dead. He gives a sinister grin to everyone in the room. Mick: Pierce?! You're the one that told them about our operation? Dracula: Yes. Pierce and I had an arrangement. He keeps me off the radar, and I pay him very, very well. Pierce: Alimony's a bitch. Dracula: I'm old. I like living quietly. You've been making my life awfully noisy lately. You've killed so many of my children. I've seen your work. In England, I didn't get involved because, well, it's England. But America, yes. America is my home. And it's time that you get off my lawn! Elsewhere, Hunter finds Mary collapsed in the armory and wakes her back up. She remembers that it was Pierce who had knocked her out. They then head back towards the meeting room. Alpha: Mick Here's what you're going to do. We will bring your communications back online. You will make a call to your superiors in London. You'll admit defeat. You will tell them to cancel this American incursion. Then they'll watch as I devour you, live, onscreen. Hmm, yes, it's a bit messy, but sometimes one does have to make a point. Mary and Hunter makes their way back to the room as Mary goes to sneak attack on pierce. Dracula then sets his eyes on Mary but Hunter quickly gets the Colt from the table. Hunter: Don't! Dracula: and turns to face Hunter Ah, my, my. [ Chuckles ] The Colt! Powerful weapon. Hunter, you are aware that there are five creatures on this Earth that gun cannot kill. Well, I happen to be one of them. Hunter: If that were true, I'd be dead already. Dracula: scoffs That gun can't save all of you. Hunter: Who said I was here to save all of us? My family and I, we kill vamps when they get out of line. And you've let us. Dracula: I have many children, Hunter. What's one, two, here or there? Hunter: Exactly. So? Let my mom and me go. We'll walk away, go back to the way things were, to the way things are supposed to be. Hunters and vampires, cops and robbers, a fair fight. Dracula: And the Brit? Hunter: You can have him. Mary: Hunter. What are you doing? Hunter: Picking a side. Mick: You bastard! (lunges for Hunter and the duo gets in a short scuffle till Hunter shoves him) Mary tries to attack Dracula but knocks her aside. Hunter: Mom! the Colt at Dracula Dracula: chuckles Hunter you and I both know that gun isn't loaded. Hunter: [ scoffs ] You sure? During the brief moment when Mick lunges on Hunter, it turns out he had handed him a bullet of the Colt and when Mary tried to attack the Alpha, Hunter had loaded the bullet into the Colt without Dracula realizing it. Dracula: No. [ Laughs ] Clever, clever boy. With determination, Hunter takes aim at the alpha vamp with the Colt and fires it. Piercing a shot in the middle through his forehead, he stumbles for a moment as the bullet takes it's effect on the alpha until finally collapsing, bringing an end to Dracula. In the aftermath, Kurt and Ketch arrive back to the building as they see the remnants clearing out the vamp corpses throughout. Kurt calls Hunter out on his "went out, back later" note, and tells him that he was on a case with Ketch when they found out about the attack and he drove as fast as he could to get there in time. Hunter’s a little shocked, as Kurt didn't even know Hunter was here. Hunter then admits to Kurt that he realized that he was afraid of losing Mary. Hunter turns to Mary and tells her when he thought something might've happened to her, nothing else mattered. He tells her even if he really doesn’t like her choices, he’ll just have to get used to it. Pierce is then led away by Ketch in chains to face his consequences back in London. Mick thanks Hunter for helping with the vampires and Hunter tells him he wants in. Hunter admits that the British Men of Letters have a chance at changing the world, and he wants to be a part of it now. When Mick asks about Kurt, Hunter tells Mick he’ll bring Kurt over and to just “give them some time.”